Ereri The highwayman
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: This is a version of the Poem for the Highwayman. There is character death so be warned.


The Highwayman

EreRi

OK LISTEN BITCHES! MAIN CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD! WARNING! THE ENDING IS SAD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU CRY OKAY? I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER ONE WHERE THE CHARACTER DOESN'T DIE SO DON'T KILL ME! ALRIGHT STORY TIME BITCHES! Part 1 Levi's POV, part 2 Eren's POV,

PART 1 OF 2

I was riding down the road toward the house of the lovely son of the innkeeper. his lovely green eyed son. with my rapier at my side and my pistol at my hip I rode down the road. The night was beautiful. The night under the moon was the only time i could see him. the innkeepers lovely green eyed son. Up to the inn-yard i rode. And to a window I came. I tapped my whip on the shutters and whistled the soft tune. The window opened and who did stand their? But the young green eyed boy who I loved. He looked down at me and smiled. his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes perfectly.

Annie watched as the two gazed at each other. Her face white and sickly and her eyes were hollows of madness. But she loved the Landlord's son, The landlord's lovely son. Whose eyes could make your heart stop. And dumb as a dog she listened and heard the Highwayman say.

"One kiss, My sweet love.I'm after a prize to-night, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light. Yet, if they press me sharply, and follow me through the day. than look for me by moonlight. Watch for me by moonlight. I'll come to thee by moonlight, Though hell should bar the way."

He smiled at me and his eyes were bright with love and happiness. He leaned down and and my face burned like a brand. I kissed him. Sweet and pure. I rode off to the west leaving my love behind as i rode to the west.

PART 2 OF 2

He did not come at dawn. He did not come at noon. And out of the tawny sunset, before the moon did rise. When the road was nothing but a ribbon in the light, red coated soldiers came marching. Down the long road. The kings men came marching right up to my door. they drank the ale and mead. They bound me tightly. sitting at attention. Their guns making cracks in the twilight. by moon rise there was death at every door and window. Two men looked out my window to the western road. To the road I knew he would ride down. they looked at me and said "he is very cute…..for a boy." they sniggered and readied themselves. They had bound me tightly and a gun tied to me. Pointing right at my heart. I struggled at the ropes that tied me. But the knots all held fast! I twisted and turned, until my hands were wet with sweat or blood i didn't know which. The sun went down and the moon rose. Hour after hour crawled by like years. Till finally! the tip of one of my fingers touched the trigger! I stopped struggling for one finger was enough. Then at the stroke of midnight I heard it. the clip-clop of hooves. They heard the sound as well and saw him riding down the road. I saw him in the moonlight. My highwayman so beautiful in the moonlight. I looked at him on the road and took a deep breath. I pulled the trigger and warned him with my death.

I was riding down the road to the house of the innkeeper. I then heard it! The firing of a musket! how its sound shattered the night! I wheeled my horse around are road out of town as fast as I could. But for some reason…...my chest felt heavy…..like something had just been lost…..I rode to the next town and it was dawn before I heard the news. Everyone in Eren's town…...had been slaughtered by soldiers the day before…...My breathing seemed to stop, my heart felt like it had died. I mounted my horse and rode like a madman back to that town. Eren was…...dead? He had waited for me in the moonlight…..and died in it to warn me…..I rode to the town and was shot dead in the road…..I'm sorry…..Eren….

I saw a light….And a hand reaching for me...I took it and was pulled through and saw a face… the face of my green eyed love….his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes perfectly. I ask "you waited for me?" he smiled and said "Of course i waited….i love you so of course I waited."

The End


End file.
